Une enquête imprévisible
by CMTheBestTeam
Summary: Entre JJ et Will ça ne va plus. L'équipe est en charge d'une enquête où il risque d'y avoir des surprises. Une personne reviendra pour les aider. Je suis nul en résumé, donc s'ils vous plaît allez lire l'histoire. Jemily
1. Chapter 1

La série ansi que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Salut voici une Fanfiction qui va concerner JJ et Emily. J'avais déjà posté cette fanfic sur un autre site.

J'espère que ça vous plaira. N'hésitez pas pour les critiques quelles soient bonnes comme mauvaises.

Bonne lecture.

P.S: je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes.

* * *

Cela faisait déjà deux mois, deux mois que Prentiss était parti pour l'Angleterre à son nouveau poste à Interpol. Deux mois que JJ était mariée avec Will. Deux mois que la nouvelle était là, l'agent Alex Blake. Aujourd'hui pour JJ c'était un jour ordinaire, quand elle arriva à la BAU elle s'installa à son bureau. L'agent Blake avait pris le sien et JJ avait pris celui de Prentiss. Elle arrivait toujours avant les autres excepter Hotch. Toute la salle était déserte, il n'y avait personne assis aux bureaux, ni personne à la salle de pose pour prendre un café. Dehors il faisait encore nuit, après tout il n'était que 6 heures du matin et le travail ne commencé qu'à 7 heures. Sauf que depuis un petit moment Will avait complètement changé de comportement, il était devenu agressif, il partait sans jamais dire où il alla. Toute cette situation la déprimée donc elle voulait se changer les esprits en travaillant, donc c'est pour ça qu'elle venait si tôt. JJ alluma son ordinateur et termina les rapports qu'elle devait remplir, il ne lui en rester plus beaucoup.

Reid, Morgan et l'agent Blake venaient d'arrivés et avaient tous saluer JJ, qui répondit avec un simple petit murmure, elle n'avait pas la motivation de relever sa tête pour dire bonjour, ou simplement faire un sourire.  
Reid et Morgan continuaient leur conversation en allant chercher un café tandis que l'agent Blake alla s'asseoir à son bureau. JJ n'aimait pas cette Blake mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Peut-être qu'elle n'acceptait pas que quelqu'un remplace Prentiss. Mais elle avait une très mauvaise impression à propos d'elle. Et comme on dit c'est la première impression qui compte donc elle resté sur ses gardes.

Maintenant il était 9 heures et c'était l'heure du briefing par rapport à une enquête potentielle. Tout le monde alla s'asseoir autour de la table ronde et Garcia commença à parler:

«Il y a trois jours, Tiffany Campbell a était retrouver morte à Boston.» Les images de cette pauvre jeune fille défilaient sur le grand écran. Garcia, voyant ces images se retourna pour se retrouver avec l'écran hors de son champ de vision, et continua à parler. «Elle a été kidnapper, torturer, violer et ensuite tuer par trente coups de couteau.»

« Pourquoi ils nous appellent si il n'y a eu qu'un meurtre?» demanda Morgan essayant de comprendre leur position dans cette enquête.  
Avant que Garcia eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre, Hotch intervint.

«Nous avons trouvé des cas similaires en Louisiane, en Californie, et au Minnesota. De plus Interpol nous a contacté pour nous informer qu'il y a eu des cas similaires à Paris, Londres et Madrid. À chaque fois le tueur tue dans chaque région 5 femmes en 2 mois et s'en va dans un nouveau territoire.»

«Est-ce qu'Interpol a une liste de suspects?» demanda Reid qui en même temps était plongé dans la lecture du dossier des enquêtes.

«Oui c'est pour ça qu'il vont nous l'envoyer en plus des dossiers des enquêtes en France, en Angleterre et en Espagne» répondu Garcia.

«On les aura dans combien de temps?» interrogea JJ.

«D'ici peu» lui dit Hotch.

Tout le monde ce leva pour rejoindre leur bureau respectif pour commencer à étudier le dossier en attendant d'avoir les compléments venant d'Interpol. Quand JJ ouvrit la porte de la salle de conférence, elle s'arrêta brusquement ce qui fait que Reid lui est rentré dedans, étant donné qu'il était encore le nez dans le dossier. Tout le monde s'arrêta de parler et regarda la porte, ils étaient nez à nez avec une femme qu'ils connaissaient tous sauf Blake. Mais elle l'a reconnaissait car elle l'avait vu sur plusieurs photos.

«J'ai entendu dire que vous avez besoin de certains documents que possède Interpol» Dit la jeune femme toute souriante.  
JJ sauta dans les bras de la mystérieuse femme et lui dit.

«Emily! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?» Emily rigola et serra JJ à son tour.

«Interpole parler de cette affaire et avait besoin que quelqu'un de chez nous vienne aux États-Unis. Quand j'ai vu quelle équipe s'occuper de cette affaire je me suis tout de suite proposée»

JJ resta toujours dans les bras d'Emily, elle était tellement contente de la revoir qu'elle ne voulait pas la lâcher. De plus elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que Morgan l'interrompe dans ses pensées.

«JJ tu monopolises Emily pour toi toute seule, ce n'est pas juste» JJ rigola et laissa la place au reste de l'équipe. Ensuite, après avoir serré tout le monde dans ses bras, Emily s'avança près de Blake et lui tendit la main.

«Je suis Emily Prentiss, ravie de faire votre connaissance.» Blake accepta la main de Prentiss et se présenta à son tour.

«Alex Blake, ravi vous connaître. Tout le monde ici ne parle que de vous à longueur de journée.» lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

«J'espère qu'ils ne disent pas de mal sur moi, en passant je pense que ça serait plus simple de se tutoyer" répondit Prentiss tout en se retournant vers ses amis.

«Ne t'inquiète pas ma beauté, on dit que des bonnes choses sur toi» lui répondit Garcia avec un clin d'œil.

Après les retrouvailles, ils ont commencer à se mettre au travail.

...

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Stéphanie.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la suite, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews =)

Je le répète, la série et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**w-jessica-w **merci pour tes conseils je vais essayer de les mettre en pratique ^^

Merci **alexisjem** et **meshannen04**pour avoir pris la peine de laisser un commentaire =)

Bonne lecture et encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes.

* * *

Après les retrouvailles ils se sont tous remis au travail. Garcia continua d'essayer de trouver des points communs malgré tout, et elle alla dans son bureau pour retrouver ses ordinateurs chéris, étant donné qu'elle serait plus efficace avec. Garcia sans ordinateur serait comme un ballon sans air. Hotch quand à lui donnait les directives au reste de l'équipe pour permettre une meilleure efficacité dans la résolution de l'enquête:

« JJ et Prentiss vous allez étudier chaque cas individuellement et relier ensemble tout ce qui peut être important . Morgan, toi et moi nous allons aller sur la scène de crime. Et Rossi, Reid et Blake vous allez interroger la famille et les amis de Tiffany Campbell »

Une fois que Hotch eut fini de donner ses ordres, tous hochèrent la tête et se dispersèrent pour travailler. Tandis que le reste de l'équipe se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, JJ et Prentiss restèrent dans la salle de réunion pour avoir assez de place avec tous les fichiers. Elles enlevèrent les blocs notes qui n'avaient pas servies du tout sauf pour Reid puisque maintenant ils utilisaient des tablettes. JJ ferma un peu les stores pour éviter que toutes personnes étrangères à l'équipe viennent les déranger dans leur travail. Emily pendant ce temps, installa chaque dossier sur la table en les classant par pays et par états pour les Etats-Unis.

« hé, Emily, avant de travailler tu ne voudrait pas qu'on aille chercher des café? » demanda JJ tout en se retournant vers Prentiss.

« Oui pourquoi pas, c'est une bonne idée. Je vais appeler Garcia pour lui demander si elle en veut un. » Dit-elle en composant le numéro de Garcia.

« La déesse de l'informatique est tout ouïe, je vous écoute!» Prentiss rigola quand elle entendu Garcia, qu'est-ce que ça lui avait manquer d'entendre quelqu'un lui répondre comme ça quand elle appelée pour avoir des renseignements.

« Garcia c'est Prentiss, avec JJ on va chercher des cafés, est-ce que tu en veux un ? »

« c'est très gentil de ta part mais je n'ai pas le temps de faire quoi ce que soit sauf taper sur mon clavier, sur ceux ma chérie je te laisse »  
Emily rigola avant de raccrocher, ce qui provoqua à JJ un regard d'incompréhension mais en même temps elle eut un sourire. C'était tellement bon de voir son amie de nouveau en chair et en os, mais aussi de la voir rigoler. Elle avait cette chaleur au fond de son estomac à chaque fois que la brune la regardait, lui souriait, elle ne comprenait pas à quoi c'était dû. Elle remit ses sentiments de côtés puisqu'elles partirent de la salle de conférences pour rejoindre l'ascenseur pour ensuite aller chercher leurs cafés. Elles allèrent à pied au café puisqu'il n'était pas loin du bureau, pendant cette promenade JJ et Emily ne firent que parler. Elles rattrapaient le temps perdu, même si ce n'était pas vraiment possible.

« Alors c'est bien Londres? » demanda JJ curieuse. Mais elle espérait sincèrement qu'Emily ne les avait pas remplacer avec ses nouveaux amis. Surtout, elle espérait qu'elle ne l'avais pas remplacer elle. JJ pensait qu'elle n'était pas jalouse, pourtant c'était bien le cas.

« Oui ça va c'est bien mais le problème, c'est que je n'ai pas d'amis comme toi …. enfin comme vous. C'est dur d'être loin des personnes à qui on tient le plus » répondit Prentiss avec une voix triste, monotone.

« Oh Emily... Tu sais très bien qu'on est irremplaçable, surtout moi » dit JJ en rigolant et regardant Prentiss. Elle était soulagée qu'elle ne les avait pas remplacer.

« Malheureusement oui » dit tout doucement Prentiss à elle même. La blonde lui manquait terriblement, ses beaux yeux bleus, sa chevelure dorée, son parfum...

« tu as dit quoi? » demanda JJ n'ayant pas entendu ce qu'avait dit Prentiss.

« oh... euh... Rien d'intéressant. Comment vont Henry et Will?» Interrogea Prentiss voulant changer de sujet. Cependant un sourire commença à se former en pensant à Henry. Lui aussi lui manquait terriblement, elle adorait jouer avec lui.

« Ben écoute, Henry va très bien. Il me demande souvent quand est-ce que sa tante Em' viendra le voir. Et il dessine beaucoup de dessin pour toi, il me dit que si un jour tu viens le voir il te les donnera tous » expliqua JJ en souriant puis son sourire perdit de l'éclat quand elle commença à parler de Will ce qui n'échappa pas à Emily « Will va bien »

« Vous avez fait votre lune de miel? » JJ ne put répondre tout de suite car c'était à leur tour de passer leur commande. Elles avaient tellement parler qu'elles ne s'étaient pas rendu compte qu'elles étaient rentrées et qu'elles s'étaient mis dans la queue. Quand Emily travaillait encore pour le FBI, JJ et elle allaient souvent chercher des cafés ensembles, ce qui fait qu'elles connaissaient le chemin par coeur, elles pourraient même le faire les yeux fermés. JJ passa sa commande et même celle de Prentiss, elle savait quel café voulait Emily sans avoir besoin de le lui demander.

« Deux cappuccinos s'il vous plaît et n'hésitez pas à mettre beaucoup de café, c'est pas grave si il y en a plus que le lait » souria JJ au serveur.

Leur commande était prête en à peine deux minutes top chrono. En sortant du magasin qui était au coin de la rue où ce trouver les bâtiments du FBI, Prentiss reposa sa question, ne voulant pas lâcher l'affaire, puisque JJ était devenu bizarre en évoquant William. JJ allait être très décut puisqu'elle avait crut qu'Emily aurait oublier sa question. Elle ne voulait pas parler de Will avec qui que ce soit même si c'était Emily ou Garcia. Elle voulait garder les changements de comportements de LaMontagne, souvent violents, pour elle. Will n'était plus le même, JJ se demandait même s'il voyait quelqu'un d'autre. Il était tellement secret, il ne lui disait plus 'je t'aime', quand il faisait l'amour il était très brut. De plus quand elle ne voulait pas le faire, il menaçait de faire du mal à Henry si elle ne voulait pas. A la maison tout ce qui l'intéressé était d'avoir de la bierre au frigo.

« Bon, alors je demandais si avec Will vous avez déjà fait votre lune de miel? » reposa Prentiss.

« Non » répondit JJ sèchement malgré elle. Elle détestait parler au gens comme ça, surtout à Emily mais ce sujet lui était très sensible.

« Tu es sûr que tout va bien JJ? » demanda Emily en montrant un petit peu d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

« OUI Emily! OUI tout va très bien! Tu n'es pas obligée de me prendre toujours pour une enfant en me demandant si je vais bien à chaque fois que je dis quelque chose de travers ou quand je fais des têtes bizarres! » Cria JJ au pré de Prentiss qui elle, avait un regard ahuri. JJ accéléra sa marche, elle commença à distancer Emily qui s'en est rendu compte et qui commença à courir pour rattraper JJ. Elle heurta plusieurs personnes pendant sa course. En ce moment elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir quitter les Etat-Unis, elle détestait quand il y avait trop de monde dans les rues, et ici c'est toujours le cas. Arrivant à la hauteur de JJ, Emily lui attrapa le bras pour l'arrêter et commença à parler.

« Je suis désolée de m'inquiéter pour toi! » dit-elle avec sarcasme « Et tu n'es pas obligée de fuir, quand tu me gueules dessus » dit Emily avec colère. Elle savait que JJ lui cachait quelque chose, et ça la mettait hors d'elle qu'elle ne le lui dise pas, qu'elle ne lui fasse pas confiance. Mais aussi elle était en colère que JJ la fuit.

« MOI fuir?! Tu peux me dire c'est qui qui a fuit à Paris et maintenant qui est parti à Londres?! » s'exclama JJ sans réfléchir, et elle su que dès que ses mots sortirent de sa bouche, elle allait le regretter, surtout a propos de l'histoire pour Paris. Et elle avait raison, Prentiss la regardait juste pendant deux secondes et ensuite elle partit pour rejoindre la BAU qui n'était qu'à une dizaine de pas. JJ la rattrapa juste devant les portes et elle lui agrippa le bras. C'était au tour d'Emily d'être en colère, elle n'en revenait pas que JJ utilisent ses histoires pour se défendre.

« Je suis désolée Emily je ne voulais pas dire ça. » Dit JJ ayant une petite voix.

« Oui mais pourtant tu l'as dit! » lui répondit Emily avec un mélange de tristesse et de colère que l'une de ses meilleures amies est pu lui dire ça, elle dégagea son bras de la main de JJ et continua son chemin. Une fois arriver au bureau, elles continuèrent à travailler toutes les deux dans une tension effroyable qui les mettait mal alèsent, surtout pour JJ car elle savait que c'était de sa faute. Mais elle ne voulait rien dire par peur que son cas s'aggrave. Quand à Emily ne voulait rien dire pour éviter de dire quelque chose de blessant qu'elle regretterait plus tard. Il été environ 19h30 quand toute l'équipe rentra dans la salle de conférence et mettait en commun tout ce qu'elle avait pu rassembler dans la journée. Au bout d'une demie-heure, Hotch fit une synthèse:

« En résumé nous savons que toutes les victimes sont allée à la Nouvelle Orléans puis ensuite en Virginie avant de retourner dans leur Pays et Villes respectifs. » s'exclama Hotch.

« Oui de plus nous savons que pour chacune des victimes qui ne sont que des femmes, ont ressuent 50 000 dollars peu de temps avant de mourir. » dit Morgan.

« Mais aussi, elle allait souvent chez le médecin environ 1 an, 1 an et demi avant de mourir, mais pour l'instant je ne connais pas encore les raisons » Ajouta Garcia.

« Ok, nous avons tous le droit à une bonne nuit de sommeil, on se retrouve demain à 7 heures. » Apres avoir dit cela, Hotch se dirigea vers la sortie, il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui pour pouvoir voir Jack. Il était suivi de près pas Rossi qui lui rentrait avec hâte chez lui pour s'installer dans son fauteuil en cuir avec un verre de Scoth à la main.

« Bon qui veut aller boire un verre pour fêter nos retrouvailles avec notre Prentiss? » demanda Garcia tout excitée.

« Je suis partante » affirma Prentiss.

« Moi aussi » dit Reid.

« Wouah le beau gosse accepte de venir avec nous boire un verre ?! Je viens aussi » sourit Morgan.

« Et toi tu viens JJ? » demanda Prentiss un peu froidement ce qui n'échappa pas à Garcia et Morgan.

« Non je ne peux pas je dois rentrer à la maison, je sais pas si Will pourra garder Henry » répondit une JJ blessée dû à l'intonation de voix de Prentiss.

« Aller JJ, ce n'est pas comme si il part comme ça et qu'il laisse Henry tout seul, il t'enverra un message au pire, s'il te plaît vient » dit Garcia avec son adorable visage de chien battu. Mais le problème c'est que JJ ne savait pas si oui ou non Will pourrait être capable de laisser Henry tout seul et elle avait peur de ça et de Will. À ce moment-là, Prentiss regarda JJ et compris qu'il devait y avoir un problème avec Will, et elle ne voulait pas que sa meilleure amie souffre à cause de son mari. Elle avait toujours un instinct protecteur avec les personnes qu'elle considérait comme sa famille, mais elle l'était plus avec gtr

« D'accord mais juste un verre » sourit JJ vers Garcia. Emily était intérieurement contente malgré leur dispute de tout à l'heure. Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir longtemps à JJ, de plus elle voulait essayer d'en savoir plus du malaise de JJ par rapport à Will.L'agent Blake déclina l'offre et rentra chez elle.  
Ils sont tous parti dans un bar en pleine ville. Une fois rentrer dedans, il y a avait la chanson '' Blow Me '' de Pink. Garcia, JJ et Prentiss alla à une table tandis que les garçons aller au bar pour prendre les bières. il était dans les environ de 20h30 et le bar était bondé, de plus beaucoup de personnes étaient déjà soûles.

« Vous allez bien les filles » demanda Garcia en sentant la tension entre les deux.

« oui. Pourquoi? » demanda JJ.

« Je sais pas vous êtes bizarre, vous vous adressez à peine la parole et vous êtes distante l'une de l'autre. Pour des personnes qui sont censées être des meilleures amies et qui ne se sont pas vues pendant un bout de temps, vos retrouvailles ne sont pas très joyeuse» Garcia n'avait pas tort, quand elles se sont assises à la table elles se sont toutes les deux mises à l'opposer l'une de l'autre, et elles ne parlaient pas.

« Non, sérieusement il y a rien » JJ se leva après avoir dit cela et parti très vite dans les toilettes. Garcia commença à ce lever pour aller la rejoindre mais elle se fit arrêter par Prentiss qui lui dit qu'elle allait y aller. Une fois rentrer dans les toilettes pour femmes, Prentiss trouva JJ appuyer sur le rebord du robinet. Quand JJ se rendit compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui l'observer, elle se retourna vers la personne, et quand elle vit que c'était Prentiss, elle s'essuya vite ses yeux qui étaient rouges et gonflés. Elle se remercia intérieurement de mettre peu de maquillage. Emily s'approcha de JJ, et lui prit les mains. Elles détestait voir son amie comme ça, tout de suite elle avait envie de pleurer tellement que ça lui faisait mal. JJ est comme une soeur pour Emily même si elle aimerait que ça soit plus. JJ lui donnait toujours envie de sourire, elle était son rayon de soleil. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de toucher JJ, de lui faire des câlins, de la regarder quand elle marchait, même si ses yeux descendaient très vite à ses fesses.

« Maintenant tu vas me dire ce qui ce passe, et tant que tu ne me le diras pas je ne partirais pas d'ici et toi non plus! »

JJ sourit malgré elle car Emily serait toujours là pour elle malgré ce qu'elle avait pu lui dire plus tôt dans la journée. Une fois de plus elle ressentait cette chaleur dans son ventre, les mains de Prentiss lui donnait les frissons. Elle se disait que sa peau était très douce. Elle s'accrocha une note mentale au fond de sa tête pour demander à Emily la crème qu'elle mettait. Elle revint très vite à la question de Prentiss:

« J'ai rien, je suis juste fatiguée c'est tout » répondu JJ en espérant que son excuse tiendrait la route pour Prentiss. Cependant elle était vraiment fatiguée, elle venait toujours très tôt au bureau, donc au bout d'un moment ça la fatigue. Donc finalement ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge.

« JJ on ne me la fait pas à moi comme ça. Je te rappelle que je suis une profileuse et que tu es ma meilleure amie donc je sais très bien quand tu ne vas pas bien. » répondit Prentiss en levant un sourcil.

« C'est juste qu'avec Will ces temps si ça ne va pas très fort. » commença JJ avec les larmes aux yeux. « Depuis qu'on est marié, il a changé totalement de comportement, il part sans me dire où il va, il me parle comme un chien et il commence à boire beaucoup. J'ai peur peur pour mon fils, j'ai peur qu'il parte quand je ne suis pas là et qu'il laisse Henry tout seul. » après avoir fini sa phrase, JJ éclata en sanglots. Emily ne pouvait pas supporter de voir son amie comme ça. Quand elle lâcha les mains de JJ pour la prendre dans ses bras, la manche de JJ ce relava et elle vu plusieurs bleus qui ne sont pas de la même couleur sur son avant bras.

« JJ, est-ce que Will te frappe? » JJ ne répondit pas à la question, elle essaya de baisser sa manche et détourna ses yeux de la brunette.

« JJ regarde-moi » Dit Emily en attrapant le menton de JJ pour qu'elle la regarde. « Est-ce que Will te frappe?! »

« Non il est juste un petit peu violent quand il a bu mais c'est bon, ce n'est pas grave. » dit JJ toujours en pleure.

« ce fils de... » Emily arrêta de parler et prit JJ dans ses bras pour essayer de la consoler et de la calmer. JJ accepta tout de suite les bras d'Emily, elle blottit sa tête dans le creux du coup d'Emily, respira son odeur et continua de pleurer. Prentiss disait plein de mots doux à l'oreille de JJ, elle lui caressait les cheveux, et en même temps avec son autre main, elle faisait des ronds dans son dos. Elles avaient dues rester au moins 10 bonnes minutes comme ça, chacune dans leur pensées, l'une en pensant ce qu'elle avait fait, maintenant en plus d'avoir peur pour son fils elle avait peur pour sa meilleure amie et l'autre se demandait comment elle allait tuer cet homme. Une fois que JJ s'était calmer, Emily proposa de ramener JJ chez elle pour voir si tout ce passer bien avec Henry. Elles allèrent retrouver les autres et leur expliquer qu'elles partaient car JJ se sentait fatiguer et vu qu'elle n'avait pas sa voiture, Emily allait la ramener. Une fois sur la route JJ angoisser beaucoup, Emily lui avait pris la main pour la rassurer durant tout le temps qu'il fallait pour arriver chez JJ. Prentiss, serrait tellement ses doigts contre le volant qu'ils devenaient blancs, JJ avait la tête contre la fenêtre en regardant le 'paysage'.  
Emily gara sa voiture dans l'allée de la blonde. JJ habitait une jolie maison avec une clôture blanche, comme dans le rêve Américain. Une fois arriver devant la porte de la maison, Emily lui donna une dernière pression sur sa main pour ensuite la lui lâcher pour qu'elle puisse ouvrir la porte. JJ méta la clé dans la serrure et la tourna. Puis une fois qu'elle a entendu le '' Click '' lui annonçant que la porte était ouverte, elle poussa celle-ci avec crainte.

...

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre.

Stéphanie.


	3. Note de l'auteur

Bonjour tout le monde, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir publié mon troisième chapitre, j'étais plutôt occupé avec les cours, les contrôles des profs, plus des petits problème familiaux à côté...

Je vais essayer de mettre en ligne le prochain chapitre ce weekend.

**chrystelleB**, **alexisjem** : Merci beaucoup de lire ma fic et de me laisser vos commentaires. Je suis contente que ça vous plaise =)

**w-Jessica-w** : Merci! c'est dommage je suis sur que tu ferais de bonnes histoires

**lilo**: Merci :) je ne sais pas combien je vais faire de chapitres, comme je l'ai dit j'avais déjà mis cette fiction sur un autre site, je fais juste des modifications. Mais il est possible que je rajoute des chapitres, je verrais sur le moment. =)

**ankune**: Je vais essayer de mettre en application tes conseils =) Merci de lire ma fiction ^^

**CapitaineKiwi**: Encore merci de bien vouloir lire mes chapitres pour corriger mes fautes! :D

Je vous remercie tous pour vos commentaires et vos conseils. Mais aussi merci de lire ma fic!

je suis encore désolée du retard que j'ai :/

Steph'


End file.
